fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2002 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2002 Fargo Film Festival was held March 6 through 9 at the Fargo Theatre. Awards and Award Winners ::Winner of Best Cult Film: Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter ::Winner of Best Documentary Feature: Homeland ::Winner of Best Documentary Short: Eugene McCarthy: I'm Sorry I Was Right ::Winner of Best Narrative Feature (Comedy): Do It for Uncle Manny ::Winner of Best Narrative Feature Film (Drama): The Third Lion ::Winner of Best Feature Film (Native American Voices): All My Relatives ::Winner of Best Narrative Short Film: Melting Glass ::Winner of Best Short Film (Native American Voices): Jim Northrup: With Reservations ::Winner of Best Student Film: Mean People Suck ::Recipient of the Ted M. Larson Award: Jule Selbo Festival Introduction The following introduction was written by Fargo Theatre Executive Director Margie Bailly, and appeared in the program: ::In the final days preceding the 2nd Annual Fargo Film Festival my mind has been filled with the frenzied chaos of last-minute festival details offset by the compelling, confounding images of the 2002 Olympics. Occasionally, festival details have merged with an Olympic event, giving me the sensation of a 30-person bobsled team careening down the hill toward a giant silver screen. ::With the combined strength of this volunteer "bobsled" team, the artistic power of 30+ extraordinary film makers and the widespread community support from throughout the region, we've created a film festival of olympic proportion (at least in spirit) without the distracting controversy. I'm extremely grateful for the challenge of the race, the strength of the team and the remarkable talent of the film makers. ::Let the films begin! Festival Programming Wednesday, March 6 Evening Session * The Farm: Angola, USA (1998) directed by Liz Garbus :Documentary Feature, 58 minutes, USA. ::A look at the daily workings at the Louisiana State Penitentiary at Angola. * Do It for Uncle Manny directed by Adam Baratta :Narrative Feature, USA. Winner Best Feature Comedy. ::Two friends posing as Hollywood High Rollers end up in a jam. Hillarity ensues. Thursday, March 7 Morning Session * Eugene McCarthy: I'm Sorry I Was Right directed by Mike Hazard :Documentary Short, 29 minutes, USA. Winner Best Short Documentary. ::Study of Eugene McCarthy and his views on various aspects of corporate control and power. * Nocturne directed by Michael Crochetiere :Short Documentary, 6 minutes, Canada. ::A dark, haunting portrait of the urban landscape in a nocturnal fog. * Subterranean Passage directed by Michael Crochetiere :Short Feature, 32 minutes, Canada. ::The power of parenting, human resilience and imagination. * The Terms directed by Johnny O'Reilly :Short Feature, 11 minutes, Ireland. ::Caravan family plays out the details of a gruesome pact between father and son. Luncheon and Panel Discussion * Held at the Avalon Events Center discussing documentary filmmaking with panelists Mike Hazard, Jilann Spitzmiller, Hank Rogerson and Bill Snyder. Moderated by Matt Olien Afternoon Session * Homeland directed by Jilann Spitzmiller ::Documentary Feature, 58 minutes, USA. Winner Best Feature Documentary. * Melting Glass directed by Patrick Grandaw ::Narrative Short, 29 minutes, USA. Winner Best Short Film. * Dreamer directed by David Lee Hoskins ::Short Feature, 20 minutes, USA. Pre-Party * Held at Juano's honoring documentary award winners Mike Hazard, Jilann Spitzmiller, Hank Rogerson and Bill Snyder Evening Session * Cool and Crazy directed by Knut Erik Jensen ::Documentary Feature, 105 minutes, Norway. * Cleaning Up! directed by Rostislav Aalto ::Documentary Feature, 78 minutes, Finland. Friday, March 8 Morning Session * Claire directed by Aharon Shem-Tov and Aline Shem-Tov ::Student, 20 minutes, Israel. * Babysitting directed by Christian Regnandof and Max Jacoby ::Student, 14 minutes, London. * The Slug directed by Wook Steven Heo ::Student, 18 minutes, USA. * Up directed by Frank Mele ::Student, 15 minutes, USA * A Bouncing Baby Boy directed by Fyl Orbus ::Student, 12 minutes, USA. * Planet directed by Jeff Kasper ::Student, 3 minutes, USA. * Mean People Suck directed by Matthew Cole Weiss ::Student, 8 minutes, USA. Winner Best Student Film. Luncheon and Panel Discussion * Held at the Avalon Events Center discussing perspectives from students and educators. Panelists included Richard Zinober, Greg Carlson, Kirk Roos, Matthew Cole Weiss, Tony McRae. Afternoon Session * Rita, Pigboy and Me directed by Eric Gordon ::Student, 30 minutes, USA. * Sanchezz Trailor directed by Troy Parkinson ::Student, 7 minutes, USA. * Destination/Lost directed by Dusty Bias ::Student, 5 minutes, USA. * Donkey Punch directed by Scott Stengrim ::Student, 13 minutes, USA. * Shall We Play a Game? directed by Brenda Carlson ::Student, 10 minutes, USA. * Clown Car directed by David Garrett ::Student, 19 minutes, USA. * The Terror of the Invisible Man directed by Adam Roffman and Wayne Kimball ::Short Feature, 2 minutes, USA. * The Quarry directed by Greg Chwerchak ::Short Feature, 29 minutes, USA. * The Book and the Rose directed by Jeff Bemiss ::Short Feature, 29 minutes, USA. Pre-Party * Held at the Plains Art Museum. Evening Session * Mean People Suck directed by Matthew Cole Weiss ::Student, 8 minutes, USA. Winner Best Student Film. * Inertia directed by Sean Garrity ::Narrative Feature, 95 minutes, Canada. * Thank You, Goodknight directed by Chuck Griffith ::Narrative Feature, 104 minutes, USA. World Premiere Screening. * Gutsman directed by Lance Myers ::Narrative Short, 3 minutes, USA * Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter directed by Lee Demarbre ::Narrative Feature, 85 minutes, Canada. Winner Best Cult Film Saturday, March 9 Morning Session * Rez-Robics for Couch Potato Skins directed by Gary Rhine ::Native American Voices, 30 minutes, USA. * In the Light of Reverence directed by Christopher McLeod ::Native American Voices, 73 minutes, USA * Wind River directed by Dury Gunn Carr ::Native American Voices, 34 minutes, USA. * Jim Northrup: With Reservations directed by Mike Rivard, produced by Mike Hazard ::Native American Voices, 29 minutes, USA. Winner Best Short Film: Native American Voices. Luncheon and Panel Discussion * Held at the Avalon Events Center discussing Filmmaking in Minnesota and North Dakota. Panelists included Mike Hazard, Joanne Olson, Ken Promersberger, Deb Wallwork, Kirk Roos, and Margie Bailly. Afternoon Session * My Three Friends directed by Selma Luussier and Sai Thao ::Native American Voices, 30 minutes, USA. * All My Relatives directed by Mary John ::Native American Voices, 60 minutes, USA. Winner Best Feature Film Native American Voices. * Sucker Punched directed by Steven Henke ::Native American Voices, 27 minutes, USA. * On and Off the Res with Charlie Hill directed by Sandy Sunrising Osawa ::Native American Voices, 60 minutes, USA Pre-Party * Held at the Avalon Events Center celebrating the life of Ted Larson, honoring Jule Selbo (winner of the Ted M. Larson Award) and honoring Manlio Roseano, director of The Third Lion (winner of Best Feature, Drama). Evening Session * The Third Lion (2001) directed by Manlio Roseano ::Narrative Feature, 60 minutes, Italy. Winner Best Feature Film. * Wooly Boys (2001) directed by Leszek Burzynski * Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter (2001) directed by Lee Demarbre ::Narrative Feature, 85 minutes, Canada. Winner Best Cult Film. External Links * 2002 Fargo Film Festival Winners at the Internet Movie Database * Destination/Lost at the Internet Movie Database * Do It for Uncle Manny at the Internet Movie Database * Donkey Punch at the Internet Movie Database * The Farm: Angola, USA at the Internet Movie Database * Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter at the Internet Movie Database * Mean People Suck at the Internet Movie Database * The Third Lion at the Internet Movie Database